


O Mago Enforcado

by irrigo



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada muda. Tudo fica diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Mago Enforcado

Ele tinha 8 anos na primeira vez em que viu o deus da morte em seu quarto. Era grotesco e fantasmagórico, crânios humanos pendiam de seu corpo como adornos e o cheiro de carniça era par ao vermelho que tingia seus trajes. Ele falava. Dizia algo como John precisar oferecer algo melhor, melhor do que sua alma em troca.

Tudo o que ele fez foi gritar. E logo seu pai surgiu no quarto, gritando com ele, dizendo ser apenas um pesadelo.

Nada mudou. Mas tudo ficou diferente.

Durante um tempo ele teve aquela alucinação - como um sonho, repetidas vezes. Era apenas um pesadelo, seu pai continuava a dizer e continuava a ser um pesadelo por todas as vezes em que ele apareceu.

Mas era palpável. Tinha cor, cheiro e o toque de um dedo feito de ossos brancos. E era horroroso.

Nunca disse a ninguém o que via. Ninguém acreditaria. Ele não precisava de mais problemas com o pai, não precisava ser mais da aberração que era. Porque era só um pesadelo. Só um pesadelo.

Então um dia o pequeno John Constantine se viu frente a um livro de magia negra. Ele prometia ressuscitar os mortos, amaldiçoar pessoas e ensinar-lhe muito mais do que os truques de cartas que ele sabia. Magia de verdade. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu trazer sua mãe de volta, o calor que sempre quis. Em vez disso apenas sentia mais frio e se via cada vez mais perto da mira do deus da morte. Conseguia senti-lo mais próximo a cada noite.

Então vieram o segundo e o terceiro livro. Vieram o segundo, terceiro e quarto demônio. Demônios e fantasmas e deuses pagãos.

“Demônios não existem.”, ele dizia a si próprio, acendendo velas sobre um círculo e pentagrama desenhados no chão com giz branco.

Só queria ter certeza.

Ele fechou os olhos quando o gato morto no centro do cículo desapareceu em chamas. Demônios não existem, demônios não existem e mais cinco vezes porque era o número apropriado.

O gato ainda estava lá quando ele abriu os olhos. Podia estar morto, mas havia uma alma amarrada a ele. A de seu pai, por tentar queimar seus livros, sua salvação.

Nada mudou. Mas tudo ficou diferente.

Thomas Constantine adoeceu. Definhava. Parecia-se mais e mais com um cadáver a cada dia.

É culpa minha, ele pensou, eu estou matando meu pai.

Ele enterrou o gato imerso num jarro de amônia no túmulo de sua mãe. Havia então impedido a morte de seu pai, mas não ficou para ver o resultado. Saiu de casa com os livros, um pacote de Silk Cut e nada mais.

Então vieram Chas e Gary e Judith e os outros. Chas não se importava, não acreditava naquela merda toda, então não os acompanhou a Newcastle quando a aventura os chamou.

Foi quando viu o inferno pela primeira vez. Tinha o mesmo cheiro de carniça - não, de matadouro. Um demônio com todas as faces da danação o arrastou para dentro e ele viu o quanto Dante havia errado. Era pior, muito pior, e o sorriso cadavérico de Mictlantecuhtli, seu deus da morte, o acompanhou o tempo todo.

“A magia é um truque legal, John, mas é isso só isso.”, eles diziam, “Você estava num incêndio, passou por um trauma.”

“Você vai ficar bem aqui.”, Emma lhe disse ao acompanhá-lo a Ravenscar, “É o melhor acordo que poderia conseguir.”

Deveria estar na cadeia por ter ateado fogo no clube, o incêndio que matou Astra, mas haviam aceitado o acordo do advogado - que John não sabia quem era - de mandá-lo para uma clínica psiquiátrica. “Ele é claramente esquizofrênico, é só ler o testemunho dele.”

Não havia contado a Emma sobre o deus da morte. E não deveria ter dito a nenhum deles sobre o viu e o que carregava.

Então Emma morreu devorada por um Invunche - não, ela caíra da janela.

E Gary morreu devorado por um demônio da fome - não, de uma overdose.

Todos eles foram arrastados para o inferno, Anne Marie lhe disse quando foi visitá-lo um dia.

E ele também seria.

Nada mudou. Mas tudo ficou diferente.

O deus da morte havia lhe abandonado. Seu sono era um buraco negro sem sonhos e todas as sessões de terapia de choque e antipsicóticos pareciam estar dando certo. “Você cresceu se convencendo de que demônios existiam.”, o médico dizia, “Sua imaginação tomou o melhor de você. Demônios não existem, John.”

E ele erguia os olhos e via o tamanho da sombra atrás do médico, que ameaçava devorá-lo a qualquer instante.

Mas não dizia nada.

Porque era tudo alucinação.

E ele acreditou. Acreditou que demônios não existiam, acreditou que sua magia era tão fajuta quanto fantasias infantis, acreditou nas explicações naturais para as mortes de todos os seus companheiros.

“Eles te tratam bem aqui?”, Chas indagou quando veio visitar, trazendo biscoitos que ele mesmo fizera.

“Tão bem quanto espera se tratar um assassino de criancinhas.”, ele respondeu, sem tocar os biscoitos. Sentia fome, às vezes eles não deixavam-no comer, mas ele havia parado de se importar com aquilo.

“O incêndio não foi culpa sua.”, ele disse.

“Não, não foi.”

Acreditava agora que era um acidente. Acreditava agora que não havia sido o feito de um demônio chamado Nergal, um demônio que rira dele desde sua infância, junto com o seu deus da morte asteca.

O mundo era um lugar comum cujas piores coisas eram armas, guerras e pessoas que matavam crianças. Pessoas, não monstros, porque monstros também não existiam, fantasmas não existiam, não importava se Emma sempre aparecia para ele no quarto. E ele gritava, monstros e demônios não existiam e alguém vinha e o colocava numa camisa de força, não pelo escândalo, mas porque era o tratamento que ele merecia. E então davam-lhe um chute ou um soco só por ênfase. Porque ele havia matado Astra (ele não a havia condenado para o inferno, inferno não existe), e toda a equipe médica daquele lugar tinha filhos. E ele era um perigo para todos. Porque era louco, louco.

E permaneceu como louco durante dois anos.

Quando saiu de Ravenscar, nada mudou. Mas tudo ficou diferente.

Encontrou seus livros de novo. Leu-os outra vez, absorveu sua magia outra vez e ele era John Constantine, o Mago que Ri, outra vez.

Conheceu uma médium chamada Zed. Ela lhe mostrou as cartas do tarô e ele era O Enforcado, seu segredo era A Torre e ele almejava ser O Mago. Queria ser O Menino Dourado, seu irmão gêmeo, outra criança que matou, ainda no útero de sua mãe. Tinha trinta e três anos e havia matado quatro pessoas em sua vida até ali. Seu irmão, sua mãe, o Bicho-Papão e Astra. E Emma e Gary e Anne Marie e Ritchie e todos que haviam se aproximado dele, porque ele trazia o inferno consigo e condenava a todos.

Zed não lhe disse nada. Apenas apertou sua mão com força.

Talvez ela concordasse.

Era bom conhecer alguém que não pensava que ele fosse louco.

E conheceu Marj e Merc e todos os hippies e ninguém sabia de nada do que ele havia feito e ninguém sabia que ele era louco. Ali não importava se demônios existiam ou não, ele se sentia bem e se sentia seguro.

O deus da morte ainda sorria em seus sonhos - sonhos, apenas sonhos - mas ele havia aprendido a conviver com ele. Com uma droga ou outra, ele ia embora e tudo era melhor.

Então teve que ir embora, voltar para Londres e à vida que tinha antes de tudo acontecer.

Nada mudou. Mas tudo ficou diferente.

Os dias eram cinzentos e os pesadelos eram insuportáveis. Ele se afogava nos cigarros e no gin, mas nada daquilo parava, todos os monstros e fantasmas e demônios aterrorizavam-no na casa de tesouros que seu amigo lhe deixara.

Há alguns dias havia recebido a notícia de que seu pai morrera. Fora assassinado. Ele sabia por quem. Pediu uma arma a Chas. Uma arma, para atirar nas pessoas.

E foi para Liverpool em busca da próxima pessoa que morreria por sua causa.

Atirou.

Não foi indolor. Não foi menos real do que se livrar de Nergal. Não foi menos real do que ter sido espancado em Ravenscar. Foi a primeira pessoa que matou que olhou nos olhos.

Então voltou para Londres. Estava tossindo, seu corpo todo doía e em todas as noites havia sangue na pia de seu banheiro.

Estava doente.

Estava morrendo.

Voltou aos livros de magia, em busca de uma cura, de um pacto, de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Mas o que podia oferecer, de qualquer forma? Precisava de algo mais valioso, seu deus da morte dizia, de algo mais valioso que sua alma.

Sabia que morreria naquela noite. Os fantasmas haviam dito.

Então esperou. Desenhou o círculo e o pentagrama no chão, acendeu as velas e esperou.

Fechou os olhos.

Nada mudou. Tudo ficou diferente.

Mictlantecuhtli sorriu na escuridão. 

**Author's Note:**

> O conto faz referência a alguns dos primeiros arcos de Hellblazer: Nergal e Newcastle, o começo da Máquina do Medo, Homem de Família e Hábitos Perigosos. O deus da morte asteca (Mictlantecuhtli) é referência à graphic novel All His Engines.


End file.
